Silver Frost
Fictional character biography Early life Angel Frost was born into a wealthy family as the youngest of two children. Her father, Adrian Frost, was cold and ruthless, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children, while her mother, Stephanie Frost, abused prescription drugs in order to cope with the tensions of her household. Her powers mysteriously began to manifest at the young age of 12, acquiring all of the features possessed by a mysterious group of humans known as the Drifters. Gifted with a power that is considered dangerous by most, she was sent to a secluded, remote location and was forced to join the Circle of the Drift. It is here where she orginally met Tera Elexis and learnt about the Drift, an astral plane of which serves as the source of power for the Drifters, and learnt how to utilize her powers. After learning of her father's death several years later, Angel refused to accept the inheritance that was left behind, thus becoming no longer welcome to the Frost family. It was around this point that Tera Elexis revealed that she was having an affair, an act that is forbidden by the Circle, and asked for Angel's help in escaping the Circle. In doing so however, while Tera was caught and sentenced to have her memory erased, Angel was banished from the Circle, without having her memory erased, and was returned to civilization with no where to go. Seeking refuge, Angel accepted an offer to join an elite social organization from Crystal City, that dealt with secret, organized crime, at the young age of 18. Unlike other female members of the organization however, Angel was never uncomfortable with the strict dress code that required female members to wear lingerie at all times, and because of her amazing gift, became a widely popular addition to the organization. It was here where she was first dubbed as Silver, to relate to the colour of her eyes. After 3 years of service however, while the organization began recruiting collectives of professional spies, Angel learnt that her older brother, Steven Frost, had passed away after several years of drug addiction and abuse. Realizing the error of her criminal ways, Angel adapted the name Silver Frost, in honour of her fallen family, and left the organization. It was also at this point that a low-life thug, Alan O'Hirn, betrayed the benefactors of his powerful armor and began a rampage across the city. In an attempt to make ammends for her criminal past, Silver Frost took it upon herself to stop the criminal before he causes any further damage than what he had already caused. Silver Frost TBA Powers and abilities After years of studying under the Circle of the Drift, Silver Frost had become highly experienced in controlling the powers and abilities of fellow Drifters, as well as other superhumans, due to her primary ability to mentally swap minds with other beings through skin-to-skin contact. While in the body of another, Silver Frost's mind automatically adapts the full knowledge of the being's abilities, and can easily gain the full extent of those abilities (for example, if she swaps minds with an ice manipulator, she'd be able to reduce the temperature across the entire world and create another ice age). She uses this ability to teach several of these superhumans to learn how to control their powers properly. However in order to return to her original body, she must reverse the process via skin-to-skin contact with her original body. Although body-swapping is her primary ability, Silver Frost also possesses all the traits of a Drifter, including clear, silver eyes and, most importantly, telepathic and empathic abilities, which grants her the ability to read the minds of others, cast illusions, read the feelings of others and create mental bolt projections with enough concentration to stun others. Much like other Drifters, Silver Frost has a link to the Drift, where she is able to construct astral realms according to the thoughts, memories and emotional state of herself and others (for example, if her target has repressed memories of every woman that he's ever cast a furtive glance upon, she'd be able to construct a world that associates with them all). However these abilities are only present while Silver Frost is in her original body, and cannot be used while in possession of another body. Silver Frost is also an incredible gymnast and Olympic-class acrobat, obtained from rigorous training within the Drift. Other versions TBA Trivia * Silver Frost is no stranger to plastic surgery, particularly during her time in Crystal City. * It has been rumoured that Silver Frost spent time in her childhood at a mental institution. It is said that it was here that her powers first began to manifest. * Silver Frost is renowned for her extremely revealing attires, as well as her flirtatious behavior. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:Circle of the Drift Category:1980s Births